


love me like you mean it

by tsunderestorm



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was something new for them - a break in the routine, a different dynamic - so why, then, was Tyki <i>laughing</i>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	love me like you mean it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joyd (devil_wears_winchester)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Joyd+%28devil_wears_winchester%29).



> **totally** not what I originally had in mind when I received this prompt ask on tumblr, but something I like nonetheless.

“Can I kiss you?” Allen asked as he unclenched his hand from the bedsheets to move it next to Tyki’s head, better supporting himself over the man. He’s hard, achingly hard, an ache that cuts to the very core of him when he takes another good look at his lover spread out beneath him. A perfect, muscular body arched against his own, every plane of muscle feverish with desire where it connects with Allen’s, the salt of his skin beneath a curl of sweat-damp hair when Allen kisses his temple. It was distraction, a way to anchor himself from how bad he wants to dig his fingers into Tyki’s hips, his teeth into Tyki’s neck, wants to feel him from the inside. Tyki had a way of making him feel something raw, passionate,  _ dangerous,  _ but today he held it back. This was  _ new _ , this was something they hadn’t done, and Allen wanted to make sure it’s alright.

And Tyki, stupid, obnoxious,  _ sexy _ Tyki had the nerve to  **laugh** at him. 

“ _ Boy _ ,” Tyki said, lowly amused. He moved a hand from beneath the pillow under his head and cupped Allen’s cheek before sitting up enough to catch his lips in a heated kiss, his needy moan swallowed by Allen’s surprised gasp. “You don’t have to act so goddamned gentle.”

Allen blushed furiously when Tyki pulled back, suddenly feeling very stupid and acutely aware of himself, desperately hard as hell and..nervous? “I’m just being nice,” he scowled. “I don’t want to move too fast.”

“I know, and I appreciate that.” Tyki pouted, sliding his hands down Allen’s sides until he grabbed his hips hard, pulling the smaller body close against him. Their bodies slotted together perfectly, Allen noticed, half-offended at himself for expecting anything different. This was  _ Tyki _ , after all. “You’re just not normally like this with me. You normally take what you want.”  _ And I know what you want _ , hung unspoken in the air; the way his cock pressed hard against Tyki’s toned body, the way his hips were shaking from the effort of not rocking down against him.

“Are you saying I’m not nice?” Allen asked, affronted. “It’s important to always get consent, god.”

Tyki clicks his tongue disapprovingly. “Nasty boy You know that isn’t what I mean,” he chastised,, hooking a long, muscular leg around Allen’s hips and nudging at him with his foot. “I mean that you’re normally honest. You  _ mean _ it.”

“I always - “ Allen started to say, snapping his hips forward without even thinking, an action that’s greeted by the most obscene sound he’s heard Tyki make to date. It’s low, slow,  _ delighted _ \- he reveled in it, tilted his head back against the pillow and really, truly  _ moaned. _ His eyes slid closed and Allen scooted away, sitting back on his heels to watch him as he nestled a little more comfortably between Tyki’s spread legs as he ran a fist full of lube up the length of his cock. Tyki’s eyes snapped open, molten gold and so hazy, pulling Allen back against him and snaking his hand down to wrap around Allen’s cock.

“Then fuck me like you mean it,” Tyki ordered, devilish smirk on his handsome face as Allen fit against him more perfect, more intrusive, more  _ pleasurable _ than ever before.


End file.
